The River
by Breezefire
Summary: Song-fic, tragic one shot. How a man's life takes an abrupt turn, demolishing his hopes and dreams forever. Based on the song "The River."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Valdemar or Bruce Springsteen's song, "_The River_," much to my dismay, as I am not Mercedes Lackey or Bruce Springsteen.

**A/N:** My first song fic ever! A random one shot which popped into my head while I was listening to, yes, The River. Doesn't actually have _that_ much to do with Valdemar, other than the fact that it takes place partly in Haven and the main character wants to be an artificer. Short, one-shot. Please read and review, hope you like it!

**The River**

The sun beat down upon the small, suburban town in Valdemar. Rays of light illuminated the houses and yards of the small village. The adults worked hard, merchants, craftsman, and farmers, as the riotous children of the town played and ran around, disrupting the quiet aura of the village.

The beams of sunlight reflected off of a sweeping, broad river. The stream ran down through the side of the town, the surface reflecting an overgrowth of trees, leaves floating and drifting away with the strong current, the river marking the end of the suburban village.

In a deep part of the woods, past felled logs and dry branches, climbing ivy and drooping berry bushes, two lovers kissed, their black and blonde hair entwining in the passionate embrace. Carlen and his girl dove into the riotous current, strands of seaweed floating around them, their bodies becoming wet and slippery, as droplets of water dripped gently off his face, sand sweeping harmlessly away from him by the forward-moving current.

_We'd go down to the river_

_And into the river we'd dive_

_Oh, down to the river_

_We'd ride_

The grass gently folded under his feet, green sap staining Carlen's toes a light emerald. He had no worries, no work, only dreams, as he thought hopefully of what his life would become in only a season, as he would leave his small village for Haven, to go to the Collegium.

_I have… finally…gained admittance to the Collegium! I can't wait for the fall to arrive, I will go to Haven and learn how to be an Artificer, accomplishing my lifelong hope. I will learn how to build great bridges over these rushing rivers, steam engines and highways!_

His family was already wishing him goodbye, farewell parties and celebrations lining the stream, beer and good food shared with the village. One morning, however, Carlen's life came to a sudden turn and his dreams came to an abrupt stop.

-- --

"I'm pregnant."

Carlen looked at his love, unmoving.

"I'm pregnant," the girl repeated, meeting his eyes and staring him down. Carlen looked away.

Carlen's family and the girl's family convened. As was common in the suburban villages of Valdemar, the families reached a decision- a decision of marriage.

_We went down to the courthouse_

_And the judge put it all to rest._

_No wedding day smiles, no walk down the aisles,_

_No flowers, no wedding dress._

For their wedding night, the newly-weds went down to the familiar stream. The current seemed more sluggish, the water colder, the mood more somber, the overhanging trees casting darkness upon the river. The shadow of his life, how to support a family, hung over Carlen, his old dreams disposed of, washing away with the current, downstream, lost to Carlen forever.

_That night we went down to the river,_

_And into the river we'd dive_

_Oh, down to the river we'd ride._

Carlen needed a job to earn a living, and support the child which would be born soon. The two moved to Haven, where the couple lived in a dirty, old apartment hugging the town walls. The squalling baby was born. Carlen began a small market stall, in an abandoned corner of Haven, to support his new family, borrowing money and taking debt to do so. The stall was unprofitable, and the family's small supply of money seeped away, as Carlen worked constantly at a dilapidated old stall, his old dreams forgotten, goals slipping away and drying up.

_Now all them things that seemed so important_

__

_Well, mister they vanished right into the air._

__

_Now I act like I don't remember,_

__

_And she acts like she don't care._

__

-- --

As Carlen sat alone in the market stall, awaiting customers who never came, old memories of his town and home came back to him. 

_Leaves sticking to his feet, water rolling off his bare chest and arms, mixed with sweat. Rays of sun drying the two lovers off, as they kissed. Carlen pushing his girl lightly into the river, her skirt and blouse sticking to her wet skin, and then jumping in himself. Sand and dirt wedging in between his toes, the current washing rapidly over their bodies, seaweed and clear water rushing past the two joyful lovers, Carlen considering nothing but the present, only himself, fun, joy, happiness._

_-- --_

_Now those memories come back to haunt me!_

__

_They haunt me like a curse_

__

_I__s a dream a lie if it don't come true,_

__

_Or is it something worse_

-- -- 

Many seasons later, the memories of his childhood, his hopes, his dreams, overcame him, his mind washed with the powerful emotions of hopelessness, grief, loss. Carlen took an unscheduled visit to his old village with his child, telling no one of the trip. He sat on the shore of the riverbed, where Carlen and his girl had made love eight seasons ago, though it felt like eternity. The old, sweeping currents had disappeared and dried up. All that remained of the formerly rushing river was sand, dirt, a dry river bed remaining, a husk of the gorgeous stream, a skeletal remnant of the powerful, rippling currents. Carlen walked inside the riverbed, holding his child between his arms, a gentle tear running down his rough, unshaven cheek. Sand and flecks of dirt wedged between his toes, but no longer swept away, his life and the current frozen in place, moving forward no longer. 

_That sends me down to the river_

__

_Though I know the river is dry_

__

_That sends me down to the river_

__

_Tonight_

__

_Down to the river_

__

_My baby and I_

_Oh, down to the river we ride._

-- --

A/N: I'm finished. Short, I know, but I couldn't make it any longer. There was nothing left to be said. Please review, I hope you liked it.

Wind to thy wings, Breezefire


End file.
